


Paper Wings

by LadyPenn (i_write_a_lot)



Series: Winged!Neal [1]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, Other - Freeform, Paperwork, Winged!Neal, humans-with-wings, wing!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_a_lot/pseuds/LadyPenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Neal, get your wing out of my face. I’m trying to work.” Peter grumbled, pushing aside the feathery black wing that was tickling his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper Wings

**Author's Note:**

> -I decided to link all my Winged!Neal stories together and turn it into a series. A new Winged!Neal fic should be posted rather soon...

Neal was one of the few people in the world that had wings that he could spread out whenever he wanted. 

Peter had discovered this while on a case, and Neal had been upset and frightened that Peter might think him ‘disgusting’ or ‘unnatural’. 

Peter only thought that the wings fit Neal…they seemed a part of him. 

The two of them had a long talk about it, and slowly more people found out about Neal’s wings. 

After all, there were few people in the world that had wings. 

It may not be a very common trait, but it certainly wasn’t unusual. 

And most of the time, Peter liked Neal’s wings, just as much as he liked Neal.

But at the moment, he was finding them annoying. 

“Neal, get your wing out of my face. I’m trying to work.” Peter grumbled, pushing aside the feathery black wing that was tickling his face. 

Neal sighed. 

“Peter, I really think that we should head to lunch…do something other than paperwork…I wish there was a case.” Neal moaned. 

“And so do I,” Peter admitted. He hated paperwork as much as Neal, but it had to get done sometime. Neal’s wing crept back into his face. “Stop that!” Peter protested, sneezing as the feathers tickled his nose. “Oh, alright, we can go get lunch. I’m hungry anyway, and maybe you won’t keep putting your wing in front of my face.” Peter grumbled, though he wasn’t really annoyed with him. 

He was more annoyed at the paperwork than anything else. 

“Awesome!” Neal said, bouncing up onto his feet, and getting his wings pulled back into his, well, back. 

Peter still found it was absolutely fascinating to watch him draw those giant wings into himself, and look absolutely normal once more. 

“Let’s go to someplace new, shall we Peter? I mean, we ought to get some variety now and again, and…Peter? Are you coming?”

“Coming,” He responded hastily, looking back at his computer and putting it to sleep. “Alright-let’s go. And we’re not doing outrageously expensive lunch today…not unless you can pay for it.” Peter warned, putting on his jacket. It was a little chilly, but not cold outside. 

There was just enough wind that Neal might even have fun flying later today. 

Peter couldn’t help but smile as he listened to Neal rambling on about lunch choices in the city, even as the elevator doors closed shut in front of him.

~*~

End.


End file.
